


What Doesn't Kill You

by slay_this



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Shotgunning, Smoking, which is obvs very naughty and I don't condone it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slay_this/pseuds/slay_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches the tip of a tongue run over one sharp tooth in a move that causes her to silently drop any pretence of not being very into how this is might play out, and the vampire takes another long drag of her almost-extinguished cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to queerkarmy on Tumblr for putting the image of Carmilla & Laura shotgunning into my head ;)
> 
> Shotgunning (urban dictionary): "Taking a drag from a cigarette/cigar, then expelling the smoke into someone's mouth while they inhale it."
> 
> I obviously do not own the characters and am just using them for my own nefarious ends.

Laura still isn’t entirely sure how she ended up letting herself be dragged out on a week night to a party, at the Zeta’s of all places, but she has to admit it isn’t all bad. The music isn’t quite as tragic as she’d expected, she’s managed to put her looming journalism assignment to the back of her mind and after a couple of (carefully monitored) drinks she’s got just enough of a buzz going to be relaxing a little.

Not to mention the nearby presence of one dark and broody roommate who’s staring intently at her over the top of a beer bottle, eyes dark with a predatory look that Laura is sure should feel a lot less  _thrilling_  than it does.

No, it’s definitely not all bad.

In an act of tremendous willpower (because seriously, that much black leather should be illegal and Laura is only human after all) Laura tears her gaze away and manages to fix it firmly on the DJ at the other end of the yard, surrounded by the over-enthusiastic dancing of some of their far more intoxicated peers.

She senses Carmilla’s presence behind her only a fraction of a second before warm breath ghosts across her cheek and her roommate’s voice husking in ear causes an involuntary shiver to run the length of her spine.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Laura gulps down another mouthful of the fruity concoction she’s been nursing, a futile attempt to resolve the issue of her suddenly _very_  dry mouth, and turns to the too-close-to-be-entirely-platonic girl behind her with as much confidence as she can muster.

“If I say yes will you look all smug about convincing me to come?” she asks, half-joking.

Carmilla responds with a smirk and a raised eyebrow and  _Gods_ , Laura grumbles inwardly, _why does she have to be so annoyingly attractive_?

For several moments neither girl moves, held in stasis by the ever-present sizzle of tension between them, before the vampire takes a half-step backwards and Laura releases the small breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I’ll say this for those asinine Zeta frat boys,” Carmilla purrs, “they  _do_ know how to throw a party.”

Laura glances back to the main body of the party and nods begrudgingly in agreement, turning back to see her room-mate slide a cigarette between her red-tinted lips. The tip sparks to life a moment later without so much as hint of concentration from its owner.

“Do you have to do that in public?”

Smirk firmly in place, Carmilla takes a deep draw before plucking the cigarette from her mouth and exhaling into the night air. “Grumble all you like cupcake, you have no jurisdiction here,” she teases.

Laura rolls her eyes at the other girl and OK it hadn’t  _entirely_  escaped her notice that after she finally snapped at the other girl about her late-night smoking from their window (“you know I could live without your cancerous fumes stinking up our room”) Carmilla had, despite her characteristic ‘no shits given’ comeback (“deal with it, cupcake”), ceased lighting up within the confines of their room.

“I was actually talking about the spontaneous cigarette combustion.”

“Relax, everyone is far too busy engaging in more,” Carmilla pauses, glancing to the couple a few yards away in a particularly compromising position against the side of the dorm, “ _interesting_  past times to pay any notice.”

“Yeah, well-” She tails off, because really Carmilla does have a point. “You should quit anyway.”

The vampire blows out another long trail of smoke as she grins teasingly, eyes dancing with mirth as she regards the object of her unexpected affections. “Why? Will it kill me?”

Laura narrows her eyes in annoyance and, as the only answer she can come up with is ‘because its a terrible habit but I’ve never seen anyone look so good doing it and that infuriates me’, opts for finishing the remnants of her drink.

“I enjoy it, sue me. Haven’t you ever done something you shouldn’t just because it felt good?” Carmilla challenges, the suggestive quirk of her eyebrow matching the seductive timbre of her voice and once again sending Laura’s heart racing.

_Damn it._

“I like to avoid things that could kill me.”

“Well,” Carmilla breathes out as she exhales, stepping dangerously close once again. “Maybe you should try it,” she pauses, eyes piercing and full of something that suggests she's really not talking about smoking any longer. “Maybe you’ll like it.”

_Damn seduction eyes. Stupid, irritating, attractive vampire pain in my ass._

Laura opens her mouth to say no, she’s perfectly content to stay exactly as she is thanks, and when she looks back on this moment later she’ll definitely blame the alcohol for the fact that what she actually says is “maybe I will.”

Carmilla smiles her dangerous smile again and Laura sucks in a small breath as she catches a glimpse of wickedly pointed canines that send an unbidden jolt of excitement rippling through her body (and seriously, when did they even appear?)

She watches the tip of a tongue run over one sharp tooth in a move that causes her to silently drop any pretence of not being  _very_  into how this is might play out, and the vampire takes another long drag of her almost-extinguished cigarette.

The tight knot of excitement low in her stomach is making things difficult to focus on and Laura’s brain is too busy trying to process the strong hand curling around the back of her neck to properly acknowledge the girl leaning in towards her before surprisingly warm lips are brushing gently against hers.

She’s pretty certain her brain has melted as her hands move of their own volition to grip Carmilla’s waist, fingers brushing against the exposed skin she finds there, and she manages to take a slow, only slightly-stuttering breath in as the girl in her grasp exhales smoke leisurely between her slightly-parted lips.

The hand cupped around her neck tightens its hold, pulling her closer and pressing the length of her body against the girl who’s waist her fingers are now gripping with a pressure that would bruise any normal human. A low growl rumbles from the vampire’s throat and Laura can’t stop her own small moan at the sound before she reluctantly pulls away, overwhelmed by the thoroughly enjoyable assault on her senses.

Relinquishing her hold on the very inviting body of her room-mate, she releases the stream of smoke from her lungs in a long breath, gaze glued to that of the girl in front of her. Carmilla’s eyes seem almost black (and ok so  _that's_  new) and have lost their normal air of teasing, her look nothing but pure lust and her chest heaving with sharp, deep breaths.

“Well?” Carmilla finally questions, voice lower than Laura has ever heard. Laura's gives up on trying to formulate the correct response, instead opting for the next best thing and tangling her fingers into dark hair to pull those no-longer smirking lips back to her own for a kiss that she’s pretty sure will be permanently seared onto her brain.


End file.
